Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to transistors, and more particularly it relates to layout methods of the transistors.
Description of the Related Art
In designing integrated circuits, the functions of the transistors are extremely important. If it is possible to improve the performance of the transistors, the overall performance of the integrated circuits could be significantly improved.